


【鸣佐】强制关系 1-3（已坑，与Apple Lin合写文）

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 已坑，与Apple Lin合写文，包养文，金主x明星





	【鸣佐】强制关系 1-3（已坑，与Apple Lin合写文）

强制关系

金主x小明星，包养出真爱

 

01

漩涡鸣人很烦躁。

木叶丸在他身后喋喋不休：“鸣人哥！你快看那个——那个那个！很不错啊！”

“不行，山根突破天际了，又是个整容怪......你是什么眼光啊！”鸣人恨铁不成钢，“今天来的都是什么玩意！”

“那那那......”木叶丸紧紧地跟着他，生怕这位大哥整出什么乱子来外面媒体又乱写，急于在这个会场找出一个合适的人选，两只眼睛乱瞟，突然在看到房间一角后眼前一亮：

“那个怎么样？”

他一回头，自家老大不知道什么时候跑到另一头和人虚与委蛇去了，端着杯香槟笑的爽朗，配上那头金发和碧蓝的双眸，把眼前的十八线小男模哄得心花怒放，看那眼神恨不得就地脱光来一发；深知这种人士的难缠，木叶丸赶紧把人叫走，鸣人的怒气值终于在这一刻升到了顶峰，他压着声音道：“这个怎么就不行了！”

“大哥，大爷......”木叶丸苦着脸道，“这种小男模最难打发你忘了吗？上次那个，不是都闹到公司去了吗？”

“我跟本不认识她！”鸣人喊冤，“房子也给了，跑车也给了，他还想做老板娘？是不是太不识相——”

“是是是，”木叶丸算是服了这个心理年龄学前儿童，“但是上上次那个小鲜肉......”

“我不是捧红了他吗！？”鸣人捧心，字字泣血，“他要和别人睡我也拦不住，只好放生咯......”

哎.......说起这位老大的情史，那真是三天三夜都说不完。漩涡鸣人像是和包养二字八字犯冲，总之没一个长久的，高层还在给他施加压力，要他和日向集团的大小姐联姻，简直是触及了他的底线，当时就在会议室发飙了：“管我明面上的，还管我回家床上躺的什么人？这个所谓总裁当的有什么意思？”差点撂挑子不干了。

......最后开了这场所谓酒会，也就是让他尽情挑床伴来的。

木叶丸想了想道：“老大，你觉得那个怎么样？”

鸣人不以为然，这人的眼光能好到......然而他一抬头，就愣在原地，男人坐在房间角落，头上一顶射灯，他穿的很随意，不像那些粉的紫的衬衫小丝巾，深蓝的外套搭在一边，身上一件白衬衣，西装裤显得他腿长且笔直，脸看不清楚，笼在一片阴影里。鸣人看着，眯起了眼睛。

木叶丸这才大呼不好，每次老大露出这个表情时，就代表他对眼前这个人非常感兴趣——这是和那些小鲜肉男模不一样的，他正想劝劝，就看到那人抬起头，眼神敏锐地看了过来，和自家老大对上了眼。

鸣人的视线并不放过他的任何一寸——那人露出来的面孔非常漂亮，可以看出他十分年轻，那双眸子犀利如鹰，薄唇紧紧抿着；在看到鸣人后，竟然缓缓地、展开了一个嘲讽的笑容。

这人——

“就他了。”鸣人说，声音小到几乎不可闻，像是喃喃。木叶丸一时没听清，但直觉告诉他那人与那些胭脂俗粉不同，杀伤力同理，赶紧拦道：“那不是木叶的，是音忍大蛇丸强行塞进来的......”

“大蛇丸不就是这个意思吗？”鸣人嗤笑道，“非常有意思——我先上去了。”

一锤定音，木叶丸知道，今晚那人，是躲也躲不过了。

 

今晚宇智波佐助很烦躁。

身为音忍的艺人，他是直接归老板大蛇丸管的，跟着来了这个所谓的酒会，进门前被拦不说，现在其他人都跑了个没影；再一看这环境他几乎就明白了，酒会，不如说是挑块肥肉吧？

一想到自己会被人想成和那些上赶着要潜规则的小艺人一样下贱，佐助就浑身难受，然而木叶这种大公司财大气粗，举办的地点装潢堂皇富丽，温度灯光气氛都刚好，佐助就在吧台边坐下了，不喝白不喝。

“一杯——”

“——两杯，sex on the beach，谢谢。”

“大蛇丸。”

音忍的老板，大蛇丸，带着一身香水味回来了，佐助嘲笑道：“不知道的还以为你去嫖了呢。”

“我是去做生意。”大蛇丸数数手里的名片，“今天收获不错，下次可以就只要兜带你来了。”

“没有下次，”佐助道，“这种场合以后不用带我来了。”

“那可由不得你......”大蛇丸结果递过来的酒杯，喝了一口，笑道：“可别忘了我们的合同——”

“......”佐助埋头喝酒，虽然这是大受欢迎的女士酒，带点酸的口味是他的喜爱，大蛇丸带点讨好的举动稍稍缓解了他的忍耐边界，喝完就走吧......他想。

“对了，佐助君，”大蛇丸像条死蛇一样瘫倒在一旁的沙发上，递给佐助一张房卡，“我还有些名片留在房间里，你帮我拿来？”

“你这是在命令谁呢，”佐助面无表情道，“我走了。”

“我们的合同——”

......啧。佐助烦躁道：“我拿完就回去。”

“好的好的。”大蛇丸一口答应，笑道：“记住在左边的抽屉下。”

橙色的饮料留在了吧台上，在灯光的照应下颜色变得渐渐深起来。

 

五十层......佐助看了看电梯里的按键，“50”的数字上比别的都多了一圈金边，他也没多想——谁要他老板是神出鬼没的大蛇丸呢？只不过出了电梯后一面镜子让他多看了几眼，心里想：怎么脸这么红？

镜中的人双颊泛着粉色，一路蔓延到脖子，佐助忽然觉得有些热——难道是更高的层数温度会更高些？酒店暖气开太足了吧？

他一路找过去，最终在走廊正中的门口停下了；但是在房间里找了一大圈都没有看到所谓的‘名片盒’，佐助正准备打给大蛇丸，却发现手抖得连手机都拿不住。

——还有，这房间也太热了些吧？

佐助坐在床边大口喘息着，后知后觉想起刚刚大蛇丸说的‘由不得你’，那个一头金发的木叶总裁像是看猎物般的眼神，以及自己浑身发软，意识模糊的状况——

 

“那么难搞定的佐助君，你都搞定啦？”

“装什么装，”大蛇丸道，“药不是你配的？”

兜在那头笑：“也不知道佐助君明天是什么反应呢？”

大蛇丸毫不在意地笑道：“还能有什么反应，木已成舟——”

 

门被打开了。

佐助如同受到惊吓的小动物，猛然回头，果不其然是那个金发的混蛋，他还一副被佐助吓到的样子，被那眼神吓得退了一步，随即笑道：“再次地......你好啊？”

然而佐助已经不太能听见他在说什么了，他支撑着站起来，扶着墙踉踉跄跄走过去，却被那人接了个满怀，抬头对上那一双醉人的眼睛，鸣人道：“这就等不及了？”

“......我以为以你的性格，会有些反抗？不过这样也好.......”

——‘咔哒’。

门被锁上了。

02

气温随着喘息在攀升。

一双素白手腕被相互交叠绑在了床头，皮肤微微泛红，皱巴巴的领带以极其粗糙的方式把它们紧紧捆住，硬生生地在上面留下了红印。

“知道吗？”鸣人伸手缓缓探入了佐助的衬衫前襟，指腹一点一点地贴在他那滚烫至极的皮肤上，从紧实的小腹，一路游移到胸前的凸粒，然后专程从背后凑至了他的耳边，用低沉又暧昧的沙哑声线说道，“这都是你自找的。”

然后像是为了惩罚似的，他在那颗早已肿胀挺立的乳粒上狠狠掐了一掐。

“……嗯。”

压抑喉间的呻吟就这么诚实地释放了出来。

鸣人笑了笑，腾出另一只手解开他腰腹上的皮带。身上的热气简直逼得皮带扣都在滚滚发烫，他手指灵活一顶，整根皮带被他呼啦地抽了出来，然后二话不说地，连同内裤把瞬间变得松松垮垮的裤头扯到了膝盖处。

“我说你啊……”

鸣人不动声色地撸动着他的阴茎。

“这里都这么硬了，能不要再露出这样一副凶巴巴的表情了好么？”

一边说着他一边饶有兴味地看到那个人恶狠狠地侧头朝自己瞪了一眼，残忍的笑意变得更浓。几个回合下来他发现这家伙身体上的反应简直比他脸上露出来的表情要可爱得多，稍稍一碰就敏感得瑟缩起来，痉挛着透出潮红，让人毫不怀疑一次简单的舔吮都能在那上面留下印记。

所以这个人以前也没少跟男人做过吧？还没上前戏就开始有感觉，他真怀疑那些凶狠又可怕的神情是不是都只是装出来的。

于是他一把扬起了手里的皮带，以牙还牙地封住了他的嘴——不出所料他又听到一声狠骂，另一只手拇指一抠地刮过了阴茎上的马眼。龟头不断吐出的前列腺液把柱身弄得濡湿又滑腻，鸣人自觉这家伙又敏感地痉挛了一下，齐齐贴上了剩余的几根手指一路探向了会阴。  
“……唔！”佐助激烈地开始挣扎。

“反应别这么大啦我说。”鸣人顺势把散落在他肩头上的衣服扯了下来。目及之处的皮肤白皙又粉嫩，与一般男人相比根本不是一个色系，光是一抹微红映衬在前面就十分明显，鸣人发现手里的那件衬衫纽扣该死地还没解开，只觉心急火燎，索性直接揪着半截衣领粗暴地撕成了两半。

“我会让你爽的。”

他伸出一根手指捅进了佐助的后穴，抖动着直直钻入窄道。内壁是难以想象的炽热，湿润黏腻的肠壁根本不需要润滑，好似早在一开始就乖乖为自己的进入而做好了准备。鸣人一扯皮带，立刻就察觉到了包裹着手指的褶皱骤然合拢，紧致的感觉让他瞬间下体发硬。

等不及了，他匆匆忙忙地又往里头塞了两根手指，胡乱地搅动出水声。

“之前有没有人说过你这样简直骚得要命？”

鸣人张嘴在他那胀红的耳垂上狠狠咬了一口。在他看来这家伙现在背对着自己双膝伏床的姿势简直又骚又浪，好像巴不得下一秒就能准备挨操，哆哆嗦嗦地喊着不要不要。

立刻就想让大脑内的想法成为现实，鸣人凭借对男人身体的熟悉准确地找到了一个点，三根手指齐头并进地戳向了那个地方，耳朵里迅速传来一阵撕扯般的喊叫后，迅速看到了那家伙仰着脖子射了出来。

这也太快了。

鸣人松开手里的皮带把佐助的头发撩了起来，手掌搭在高高扬起的汗湿额头。

“再问一次，你叫什么名字？”他解开捆在他牙关上的皮带。

“……给我松手。”

“你现在这个样子最不应该说出这种话。”鸣人盯着他由于高潮而明显泛红的眼角，抽动着手指又往那个点捅了一捅，“既然你都愿意代表音忍大方把自己送到我床上了，这时候就应该更坦率一点嘛我说。”

佐助忍不住抓紧了床单。

他紧咬着下唇再也不愿让自己发出一丝半点的声音，竭力敛起了眼睑，依旧是抑制不住汹涌如潮的泪水。那一次次的戳击简直逼得他快要发疯了，随之而来灭顶快感让他恨不得鸣人能立刻扶着性器往里捅。

这都算什么。

他宇智波佐助如今竟生出这样的想法，这都算什么。

“你敢说我这样干你的时候你没有爽到，嗯？”

鸣人又在他的耳垂上咬了一口。

“……嗯。”又来了，又是这样。

“爽的话就直接叫出来吧我说。”鸣人伸出舌尖舔起了耳廓，水声啧啧，“我觉得你的叫声比其他人都要好听。”

“嗯……哈……”该死。

“对，就是这样。”

唇舌贴至锁骨的鸣人满意地在上面啃咬了一口。

他看到这个目前为止依然不清楚名字的家伙已经开始放弃无谓的抵抗了，松开牙关，大口大口地张嘴汲取着氧气，双眼迷离，刺激出来的泪水把原本暗沉的眼眸映得潋滟生光。明明没怎么接吻，来不及吞咽的唾液却一路从嘴角淌至了床单，鸣人倾身上前，悉数舔舐之后结结实实地含住了他发红的双唇。

这下才发现这唇瓣竟是和包裹着手指的内壁一样的滚烫炽热。

好棒……搅动着舌头时他止不住在心底里发出了一声喟叹，感受到在自己的撩拨下两个人都有了渐入佳境的感觉。舌根被舌尖顶弄，舌尖反过来又被舌根碾压，声声呜咽比淫迷的水声还要勾人，鸣人深深沉溺于这久违的绝佳接吻体验，突然恶意上涌地抽出了后穴里的手指。  
佐助牙关一颤。

“别急。”鸣人咬着他的上唇支吾说道，“我说过我会让你爽的。”

紧接着他三下五除二地解开了皮带，扯开裤头，干脆利落地掏出了自己的性器。勃发的性欲让它胀得发紫，一条条经脉肉眼可见，鸣人只手扶着佐助微颤的腰，趁他还没从方才那个令人目眩神迷的吻里回过神来的时候，跨间一挺地把龟头捅进了他的内穴。

“……嗯啊！”

鸣人顿觉自满地听到了属于这个人的第一声浪叫。

然后像是被打开了某个隐秘开关似的，鸣人看到这家伙的皮肤比刚才又红了一个度，浑身浴火般地发烫。胸口随着喘息一上一下地起伏着，乳头红肿中透着粉，连同堪堪背对着自己的那根玉茎一齐颤巍巍地挺立了起来——再没有什么比这更能满足男人的原始征服欲，鸣人一手扶上了佐助的性器，一手迫不及待地紧掐着他的腰地把剩余的柱身全部推挤了进去。

此起彼伏的浪叫，鸣人发现自己的头皮竟然被叫得发麻了，粗鲁地撸动着那根阴茎的同时，伸手扯开了绑在那人手上的领带，狠力把他翻了个身面，逼迫他不得不把此时此刻简直称得上是意乱情迷的模样展露在自己眼前。

“在这之前，你到底跟多少人做过？”

鸣人捏着他的下巴终究忍不住问。

一想到这个人很可能在无数男人身下摆出这副迷情的模样，他就无法自抑地开始感到了妒忌。很少人是能够不经润滑就被进入的，而甫一进入就能完全接纳的更是少之又少。

“告诉我。”鸣人掐住了佐助的下巴，“你这副骚样到底被多少个人看过？”

“不关……你事。”

鸣人报复似的挺动了腰。

“你不说，信不信我现在就把你干得说不出话？”

本以为强横的态度下一刻就能让他跪地投降，眼看着意识已经趋于模糊的他必定再也经受不住这样快感与痛感的双重折磨了，谁知道这个人居然一下咬破了自己的嘴唇，伸手捏着鸣人的脖子扯到了自己面前，低喘着说道：“那就放马过来。”

说完他还破罐子破摔地用腿夹紧了自己的腰。鸣人下体一阵电流窜过，顿觉自己的那根东西又胀大了几分。

“好。”他紧攥着佐助的手不让从自己的脖子上撤开，“那你别后悔。”

于是在接下来的半个小时中，鸣人用最切身的方式去感受这个被音忍双手捧过来的小男星一次又一次地被逼上了高潮，看着他的双眼如何被激起了更多的泪水，看着他的阴茎如何哆嗦着吐出早已开始稀释的精液，感受着，他那冰雪聪明得不像话的内穴一来一回地对自己的欲望表达着挽留，只想用更加粗暴的力度去操干他，让他的那一声声浪叫把喉咙撕扯得沙哑。  
直到最后连他自己也控制不住地低喊出声，他浑身脱力拔出了完全释放过后的性器官，意识到身下的这个人已经不省人事，同样昏昏沉沉地倒在了一片狼藉的床单上。

所以他全然没有发现，那处一直都在承受着自己操弄的地方，正在无声无息地淌着血。

03

宇智波佐助在一片耳鸣和铺天盖地的疼痛中醒来。

浑身都疼、头也是，腰也是，下面那个不能言说的部位也是。他昏昏沉沉的想要继续睡下去，然而意识悬在睡与不睡之时，他颇为直观地感受到背后抵上了一个火热坚硬的物体。他瞬间清醒过来。

“唔……！”

他想要爬起来，可过度猛烈的动作使他脱力地摔倒在地毯上，还好纯白的羊毛地毯柔软干净，他费力的站起来，但一迈步两腿间的地方就火辣辣的疼。

他艰难地扶着墙就进浴室，冰凉的水刺的他一激灵。他这时才完全地看见，自己全身布满了青青紫紫的吻痕掐痕，特别是腰上两个深深的指印，可见握住它的人当时有多么用力。

锁骨。暧昧的深红印记在白皙的皮肤上显得异常突兀。

手腕。腕骨上清晰的捆绑痕迹发青发紫，他昨天挣扎的时候完全没有想也顾不上看自己会不会因此受伤。

乳头。红肿地大了一圈，想必昨天在他晕倒后，那人还在继续玩弄着这里。

耳垂……

 

漩涡鸣人伸了个懒腰，放纵整夜的后果便是早上起床艰难，但他只觉得神清气爽。伸手一摸身边摸了个空，这可是件稀奇事。鸣人睁开眼，床铺的凹陷还有些许温度，浴室传来的水声让他露出了个笑容：没想到这小明星还挺爱干净？

他脑海里浮现出小猫咪舔爪子的画面，瞬间被自己雷到了；昨晚香艳销魂的经历能算得上是他诸多次体验中较好……不，最好的一次，好到食髓知味，想要把这家伙包下来。

说干就干。鸣人给手下发了消息，让他们联系音忍那边；回复倒也挺快，大蛇丸满口答应，说是随叫随到，您说什么就是什么，这让鸣人皱起了眉：关于这家伙的事情，也不问问本人吗？

不过这也不关他的事。他翻身下床，回想着昨晚的春宵一夜；昨晚在第一次射过之后，那人遍痛的晕了过去，直到他把人再次肏醒，他们在沙发上，地毯上，浴缸里全部留下了痕迹，他最喜欢在地毯上的那次，干净贵气小公子般的长相和又野又辣的反应形成可爱的反差，毛茸茸的白色地毯毛拢着他的脸，乳头因为反复插入的动作在地毯上蹭的发红，将人狠狠按在地上毫无保留的操干令他的声音完全无法控制——直到哭喊得发沙发哑。光是想想他就又要硬了，鸣人赶紧打住，推开浴室的门走了进去。

浴室里水汽弥漫，玻璃的门几乎遮不住任何东西，蒙蒙的水雾只能让人若隐若现，更加诱人些。鸣人的喉结上下动了动，身下那根几乎完全站起来，大清早的美人出浴图总是有些视觉刺激的效果，他一把拉开门，将完全没注意到他的人一把按到了墙上。

佐助正出神，就被人从后面袭击了，一双手将他的手腕抓住按在了冰凉的墙上，他脚下一滑，还好被人拉住没有摔倒，却是吓出一身冷汗；一副滚烫的身躯附了上来，在他耳边说：“喂，你还没告诉我你的名字呢。”

这个最简单的问题一直被拒绝回答，饶是脾气很好的（自认为）鸣人也有些烦恼，不知这家伙是装纯还是装做狠辣小野猫，那骚劲基本是被不少人上过练出来的吧？但他不得不佩服他的眼力，看得出来他漩涡鸣人就吃这一套：是男人都喜欢攻略征服的快感，越是难搞的对象在得到之后的成就感就更大，比如昨晚他“拷问”这家伙的时候，把下面那根堵住，一边拧他乳头一边在他体内敏感点撞击研磨，问他的名字，这家伙居然也忍得住，就算哭泣着经历后穴一阵阵的高潮缴紧也不松口，宁愿说“放手”“让我射”也不愿说名字，很是有一套。可是鸣总是什么人，早上给音忍联系拨了个电影角色就把名字弄到手了，还说接下来多少次都可以来找他没问题。

果然做人怎么可能又当又立，一边是戏子一边是婊子，不都是各取所需，玩玩而已。  
佐助挣扎几下力气用尽，头晕地嗡嗡作响，哑着嗓子说：“放开！”

鸣人怎会理他，摇头晃脑好不得意：“是了，我是说你为什么不愿意说你是谁呢，你说是吧，小佐助？”

佐助浑身一僵，只听鸣人说道：“不深挖一下都查不到你的姓氏呢......最后的宇智波？”

“你是怎么——”佐助猛然开口，才发现上了当，果然，鸣人带着玩味的眼神说道：“果不其然......不过不愧是宇智波，”他的手划过隐蔽的臀缝，刚想赞叹一下，却摸了一手血，当下顾不上聊天了，将软嫩臀瓣掰开，就听见佐助“嘶”了声。

“你受伤了......”鸣人再有天大的冲动这时也冷了下来，血混着精液从狼狈不堪的穴口留下来，他将人搡着推到床上，从床头摸来一管药膏——天杀的这可不是他准备的。

“腿张开。”鸣人将药膏挤到手指上，对着摔得七荤八素的佐助命令道。佐助艰难地保持了清醒，却还在冷嘲热讽：“装什么好人。”

“装什么纯，”鸣人冷笑道，他没见过如此不知好歹的小明星，“不就是想要我给你涂药吗？放松。”

沾着冰凉药膏的手指破开前一晚刚刚过度使用的小穴，穴口轻松地吞入了两根手指，但碰到伤口还是让佐助轻声“嗯”了出口，他意识到那一点时咬紧了下唇，不再言语；那里面柔软滚烫，鸣人转动着手指将药膏涂在穴壁上，指尖不知是不是故意地，总是有意无意地扫过那一点。佐助大腿的肌肉紧绷着，忍耐着那电流窜过般的快感，但身体是骗不了人的，就算昨晚射了太多次再也射不出什么，那粉色秀气的阴茎还是有气无力地站起来，顶端流出一大滩透明的液体。

“还装，都被我摸硬了，”鸣人笑着弹了弹那根小东西，结果佐助一下子呜咽着背往后僵直，无声又干燥地高潮了，肚皮上被一滩粘液沾湿，穴里抽搐着激起一阵热流，而他也体力不支地晕了过去。鸣人先是叹为观止——他从未见过这等尤物——也有些面上发热，将人玩到这么惨的地步他也是第一次，自己也从未这么失控......

我总算个好金主吧？鸣人将人好好收拾了，这样想到。

自那以后他们有很长一段时间没有再见面。

像是为了就此断绝所有的可能性似的，佐助在离开酒店之前拒绝了所有与那个男人交换联系方式的邀请。

很难说这个行为其中是否包含着泄愤的意味，他在清晨的那次擦枪走火中听到对方准确又玩味地叫出了自己的名字的时候就清楚知道，这个叫做漩涡鸣人的男人早已把他的背景底细探查得彻彻底底了。一味地请求自己在他家里住下，或者，至少保持联系，在他看来都不过是一种犹如践踏自尊一般的挑逗。

然而，紧接在后的竟是无数次愚蠢又烦人的献送殷勤。由于一勺被心怀不轨之人投下的媚药，佐助在连续一个星期里依然无法接受自己曾与另一个素未谋面的男人发生过性关系的事实，强忍高烧足不出户，原因主要还是因为自己并不想被一些明显是调遣而来的走狗送汤送药。他本以为这样的情形绝对不会持续太久，沉溺于包养男星的金主很快就会寻到属于他的下一个猎物，然而，事实却证明了漩涡鸣人的执着早已完全超乎了他的想象。

光是每次听到敲门声都能想象到又是谁打着快递员的名义给他送东西，他每每打开手机的时候总能接到一大通来自各个不同区号的骚扰电话。

简直有病。宇智波佐助一气之下摘下了电话卡，直接把它扔进垃圾桶里。

他被音忍大蛇丸卖了是无可辩驳的事实，如今他也已经咬牙接受了——娱乐圈水深如海，他早该意识到——但是天知道他为什么会遇上这么一个揪着他不放的男人，肆无忌惮又为所欲为，明明看上去花天酒地，仔细一想又觉得愚笨执着，好似每时每刻都在不厌其烦地提醒着，他们之间就是真枪实弹上过床的关系。

确确实实地——接吻，射精，以及交合。

“呼……”

佐助只手扶起自己微烫的额头。

烧已经退得差不多了，但隐藏在私密部位里的痛感依然有增无减。或许它并不是完全作用在身体上的，一无所知的他直到现在才真正了解到木娱与音忍之间的纯粹利益关系，好似所有的旗下人员都不过是他们的一颗棋子，只要有利可图，随时都能转念抛弃。选择了这条路的他并不为搏得一个响当当的名声，但倘若此时此刻就为了一丝半点的尊严而选择放弃，他就是真的什么也没有了。

想到这里，佐助面无表情地用家里的座机拨下一个号码。

“——哎呀，真少见呢，佐助君居然主动给我打电话。”

不到两秒就被接通，如同那个人平时的表情阴森又碜人的嗓音从电话的另一头传至了耳畔，佐助没有任何回以一声招呼的打算，夹着电话从桌子一旁扯来一张白纸，提笔就冷冷地朝他说了一句话。

“下周试镜的具体时间，现在告诉我。”

“哎呀哎呀，这么快就决定好了？我以为佐助君还需要再多休息几天才能完全恢复呢。”

“快说。”想也知道这不过就是恶人得逞之后的调侃，佐助强忍愤怒，不住收紧了握笔的手指。  
大蛇丸在那头桀桀笑了数声。

“真难得呢，看到佐助君也学着让自己变得圆滑起来了，之前我还一直认为你不会接拍这个片子。毕竟——屈居于他人篱下的感觉一定非常难受吧？你这样总是出乎我意料的样子真是越来越对我胃口了。”

佐助没有说话。

“下周三早上八点，地点在木娱大厦。”

敏锐感觉到电话另一头的那个人已经处于暴怒的边缘，大蛇丸很合时宜地报出了关键信息，旋即又别有用意地笑了几声，在电话被强行挂断之前补充了意味不明的一句话。

“不过呢……事情可能也没有你想象中的那么糟糕哦。”

直到只身一人到达目的地，佐助终于明白了大蛇丸的言外之意。

这是一部木娱近期决定要巨额投资的片子，此时此刻他来到万众瞩目的试镜场合，还没迈出半步路就被一个工作人员带到了一旁。

佐助立刻环视四周，发现周围的人看向自己的眼神有点不太对劲。

那是一种同时夹杂着嫉妒、愤怒与不甘的眼神，他站在原地，听到工作人员凑到他的耳边说了一句话，一下子更为清晰地捕捉到了那些等候试镜的人的闲言碎语。

“嚯，哪里跑过来的小白脸，居然直接被安排去了直通通道。”

 

“这么轻易就拿下了一线男角，恐怕就是一走后门的吧？”

“看这面相，没准就是最近传出被鸣哥相中的那个十八线男星。”

“什么？你说那个专门包养小男星的金主！？”

“哎呀那还真是个只知道作贱自己的骚货呢……”

“那所以说鸣哥和这个小白脸现在的关系到底是……”

嘈杂又刺耳的流言蜚语不断传入耳中，佐助眉头紧皱，总算意识到大蛇丸那所谓“没有想象中那么糟糕”的事情，指的就是他根本不需要和其他人一样规规矩矩地被安排试镜。

屈辱。他眼神狠戾，暗地咬紧了牙关，却不料下一秒左侧视野一暗，一个高大的身影突然靠了过来，在群众此起彼伏的冷嘲热讽中直接伸手揽过了自己的肩，搂在了怀里，然后用在场所有人都能清楚听到的音量，大声说了一句话。

“我是他的男朋友。”他说，“你们谁有意见？”

 

04

“我是他的男朋友, 你们谁有意见？”

投资方说的话，意见谁敢有？周围的人散了，鸣人的霸道总裁脸在众人走干净了才放下来，换做一张嬉皮笑脸的表情：“小佐助，有没有想我？”

“放手。”佐助冷冷的说。他已经可以想象流言在得到了证实后会怎样传出去，而这油嘴滑舌的家伙才不是应当在意这种事的那一方，他出钱，另一方出卖肉体，就是这么简单的利益关系。

“才半个月不见你就翻脸不认人啦？”鸣人毫不在意，或者说佐助的这种态度才取悦了他，若是让佐助知道他图的是什么，肯定会骂他贱。

“并不觉得和你很熟。”

佐助挣脱他的手向试镜的房间走去，鸣人却如同知道他所想一般拉住他，强硬的把人拉过来：“不用去了，我刚刚和导演说好了，男主角非你莫属，现在跟我走。”

这句话信息量让佐助一时恍了神——他一开始以为被音忍出卖换来的是一个试镜的机会，但没想到回事实打实的一个角色，而大蛇丸完全没有提醒他这一点。

每个人都在看他出丑。

“啪！”拉扯间，一个巴掌甩到了鸣人脸上，成年男子的手劲不同于女子，鸣人脸上火辣辣的痛，这一清脆的声音吸引了周围人的注意，甚至有人偷偷拿出手机准备照相，鸣人往地上呸了口带血的唾沫，低低的笑了声：“不错，带劲。”

佐助被他那眼神恶心到了，甚至后悔起刚刚的举动——甩耳光什么的太娘炮了，这么欠揍的货，应该给他一拳还好。然而还没来得及补他一拳，鸣人就猛然拽住他的手腕，将他推搡进了旁边一间休息室。

留下一句：“我看谁敢拍照！？”


End file.
